1. Field of the Invention
The present invention pertains to equipment such as sewer rods or portable signs typically assembled for use on a temporary basis. The present invention also pertains to the releasable, preferably temporary, coupling of these devices.
2. Description of the Related Art
Signs are used for a wide variety of applications, both indoors and outdoors. One application, for example, is to post a temporary warning or alert notice adjacent a construction site or roadside work location. As will be appreciated by those skilled in the art, signs intended for outdoor use must be carefully designed to accommodate wind loadings which can be quite substantial, especially for larger sign panels, 48 inches or larger. In order to be commercially attractive, the sign should be capable of set-up by a single worker, even in a wide variety of weather and climate conditions. For example, a sign should be capable of ready assembly even in cold conditions which reduce manual dexterity, or in applications where gloves and other hand protection must be worn. It is important in temporary applications that a sign be reusable, storable in a compact space and readily erected on demand. In particular, it is important that the sign be easily displayed at the beginning of a work session without elaborate preparations, and thereafter stowed away when the warning or alert is no longer needed.
Erection of signs and signage components typically involves the coupling of vertical support or mast members to create a sign of extended height. Typically, multiple mast members are temporarily coupled together, for example, by telescopic interfitting. Other types of devices, such as tools used outdoors, also require manipulation in adverse conditions, such as cold weather. Coupling for such tools should be quickly and easily operated, preferably without requiring workers to remove gloves and other protective clothing. One example of such tooling is a so-called "duct rod" used for pulling cables and other facilities through subterranean conduit or duct runs.